


Escape

by leavemealone212121



Series: Blackout [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gore, Implied Relationships, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Nudity, Psychological Horror, Sadistic monika, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Slut Shaming, Suicide is committed eventually, Torture, i wrote this coz im bored, implied suicide, monika is a maniac, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavemealone212121/pseuds/leavemealone212121
Summary: I made this chapter super short on purpose. Basically, this is what happens before the actual story starts.





	1. Free

**Author's Note:**

> I made this chapter super short on purpose. Basically, this is what happens before the actual story starts.

Monika looks around.  _There has to be way out of this place. There's always a way. I'm surprised I'm not insane yet. Oh nevermind, I was already insane. Why'd I even go after the MC? I'm stupid_ , she thinks to herself. All she needed was a way to get out of the Void, and she would have the ability to do whatever she wanted again. She could be with the MC and force Natsuki and Yuri away from him. She could kill Sayori again for him. All she needed... was a way out of the Void.

Looking for a way, she finds a minute glimmer of light. _I knew it_ , she realizes. There was a way. _This is the most insane idea ever._ She pokes a finger in the area with the beam. Removing it, she finds the hole had gotten bigger. _It works_. She parts the space with two hands to make a hole big enough for her to fit through. She slips through it, but before leaving, she conjures a needle and thread and sews the Void back up so no one would escape from there other than her.  _I'm free. I'm finally free. I can control everything in this world now._

Monika loads the character files.  _Shit. They still have those memories of me. Well, time to erase them so we can have a fresh start--literally._ Erasing the memories, she restarts the game again.  _Time to start afresh._


	2. Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts afresh... but Monika has another idea.

The MC's walking to school and waits for Sayori. Soon enough, she emerges.

"Sayori, you've got to stop sleeping in late--if we get 1 more tardy we're gonna get suspended for a day."

"Ehehe--I'm sorry. At least I tried this morning."

"Sure you did."

"No, really! I did, but I was just so sleepy that I couldn't resist."

"...Whatever. Anyways, we gotta be there in like, 5 minutes."

"No problem!"

 

-About 5-7 minutes later-

 

"We made it!"

"Yeah, we sure did."

"Could you stop being sarcastic for once in your fucking life, MC?"

"I wasn't being sarcastic that time, for fuck's sake! I just underreact a lot."

"Whatever. At least do something good in your life."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know--join a club?"

"Nah, I'm good. Wait--you're serious?"

"What did you think, I was being sarcastic?"

"Kind of."

"Well, just wait till class ends."

 

-7 hours later-

 

The bell rings, and Sayori practically runs toward the MC.

"Time for you to join a club!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll just go join the video game club or something. They seem pretty cool."

"How about the Literature Club?"

The MC starts giggling. "You expect me to join a  _Literature Club_ , of all the things?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine--I'll  _visit_ , but I'll make up my mind about joining later."

"YAY!"

 

-A few minutes later, at the clubroom entrance-

 

"Soooo--this is our club."

"You mean that's it? 4 people, not counting me?"

"Yeah..."

A girl with a short stature and short, straight bubblegum pink hair comes up to Sayori and the MC.

"Sayori, why in the world would you bring a boy to join the Literature Club? It's just us 4, remember?"

"Ehehe--I wanted him to join, Natsuki."

"But why?"

"Just because..."

"Whatever. If you came here for the cupcakes, then get out."

"There were cupcakes? Sayori never told me that."

"Yeah, there are. Want some?"

"I guess."

Natsuki hands a cupcake decorated to look like a cat to everyone in the room.

"Nat, these cupcakes are delicious!" A girl with strawberry-colored hair says.

"Delicious? DELICIOUS?! Those are some of the best damn cupcakes in the world!"

"Sorry, Natsuki."

"It's fine, Monika. Just remember next time."

"I will."

"Good."

"Anyways--we have a new member: MC!"

"Sayori, I said I'd visit, not join."

"Ehehe--join for me, please?" Sayori makes those irresistible puppy dog eyes at the MC.

"Okay, fine, I'll join."

"Yay!"

Monika comes up to the MC. "I see you've already met Sayori and Natsuki. If you didn't already know, I'm Monika. I'm the leader of this club. It's nice to meet you at last; Sayori's been saying all kinds of stuff about you. And this--" She gestures to quite a tall girl with bluish-purple hair. "... is Yuri."

Yuri turns around and sees the MC. 

"N-n-nice to m-meet you, MC."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Yuri."

"Don't worry, she stammers a lot." Monika's eyes flash into a demonic red, then they turn back to normal.

"Oh... okay."

"It's time to leave anyway. Everyone except MC can go. MC, I need to talk to you about something."

"You were saying?"

"Well, I appreciate the fact that you want to be in a literature club, and you want to spend time with everyone, but there's one thing you have to promise me."

"What is it?"

"Promise to spend the most time with me?"

"I guess."

Monika's eyes flash red again. "No, it's not 'I guess'. It's 'Yes, I will'. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's fine."

"Alright. I gotta go home, anyway."

With that being said, they both go their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter's too long. I tried.


	3. Literature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a literature club.

Sayori and the MC are walking to school.

"What'd you think of the club?"

"It was okay. Just tell Natsuki her cupcakes were amazing and some of the best I've ever tasted."

"Alright."

 

-7 hours later-

 

"Alright, everyone. I gotta oversee the building maintenance, so you guys can read in that time. I won't be long; it'll only take like 20 minutes or something. Then we'll write poems and share them with each other. I have a surprise for you guys, but I won't tell you guys till the end."

Sayori and Yuri conjure books out of their backpacks and start reading. Natsuki goes to the storage closet and pulls out a manga book, setting to reading it. Clearly, the MC is clueless, because he doesn't read very often. 

"Uh, MC?" Yuri timidly calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to read with me?"

"I guess. I don't have a book." As soon as the MC says that, Natsuki stares at him with dejected eyes.

"Well, this book is--uh--horror."

"Horror. Quite interesting for someone like you."

"I know. I like to immerse myself in complex worlds."

"I can tell."

We manage to go through around 2-3 chapters before Monika arrives.

"We're gonna write a poem for the next 15 minutes or so."

"15 minutes?! That's absurd!" The MC yells out.

"Just wait..."

 

-15 minutes later-

 

"Alright, it's time to share our poems, and then I have a surprise." Monika declares.

"Already?" The MC groans.

"Who wants to go first?"

"MEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sayori yells.

"Go ahead."

"Ahem."

Sayori then recites the following poem:

_Leap toward animals_

_The broken feast_

_Fractured by celebration and love_

_Soaring then excited_

_The sound of music_

_is a rose found around balloons_

_And children party_

_Join our ends_

"Ehehe--I just strung together a bunch of words..."

"Well, it was fine considering you mixed together a bunch of words. Natsuki, you wanna go next?"

"Fine."

Natsuki's poem:

_Stars and diamonds_

_Singing of guitars_

_A hundred silver greetings_

_Against golden despair_

_Over the heart_

"That's actually quite impressive considering it was quite short."

"Thanks."

"Yuri, wanna go next?"

"I-I guess..."

Yuri's poem:

_World spun_

_Sixteen now_

_Faded and forgotten_

_Story of loneliness_

_then inky tears_

_Don't be crying_

_clouds are clear._

"Yuri, that was deep. I love it!"

"Thanks."

"MC, you wanna recite yours?"

"I still need some more time."

"Alright, I'll go next, I guess."

Monika's poem:

_Ask for a tragedy_

_Survival fades_

_Truth will fail_

_Sorrow is okay_

_The misery_

_spins my soul away_

_Okay?_

"That was... interesting. Nice job, Monika." Yuri says.

"Thank you. MC, it's your turn."

"Alright, I'll go."

MC's poem:

_By each sundown_

_I'm done with everything_

_Done with the dread_

_Done with the lies_

_Done with the faults_

_in our world._

"I needed more time to continue, but that's what I had so far."

"You did a pretty good job considering you've never written a poem before."

"Thanks."

"Now, onto what I was gonna tell you guys--I'm gonna make a collection of short stories for the festival. It's to show what our club has done. And we're all gonna write a short story a day."

Everyone but the MC was excited about this. But little did they all know, Monika had an awful idea inside her head.

"And that ends our meeting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the poems practically by putting together a bunch of words. They're not great, but they're not terrible, either, if I'm honest. Let me know what you thought of the poems in the comments.


	4. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shit is the beginning of things getting fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'm tired.

For the next couple of weeks, everyone turned in their stories (one per day, leaving a total of10 for each person, making the actual total 50, counting Monika.). Monika read all of them as soon as they were gone and conjured a plan.

"Everyone except Yuri can leave. Yuri, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

"I've seen you spend a lot of time with the MC lately."

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with it? Oh, sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it except he's MINE." Monika's eyes turn red.

"W-w-well, he's not an auction item that we can just declare as ours."

"You're right, he's not, but now he is."

Yuri was at a loss for words.

"Now, hand me 3 strands of your hair or give me a taste of your blood."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Yuri tugs on her hair, and finds exactly 3 loose tendrils of hair. She hands them over to Monika.

Monika places the strands on top of a desk and then takes out her laptop. She furiously types, and soon enough, a machine pops up. She gets up and places the 3 strands inside what looked like a small coffin. A current of energy runs through the device and 3 additional Yuris exit out the door at the end of the machine.

"Meet your clones. Now, tell me what you've been doing with him or see yourself tortured."

"Why does it even matter to you?"

"Just because." Monika heads to her laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna update this until later today so that's why I cliff-hangered it.


	5. False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update!! I was being lazy. I'm sorry if I practically killed you on the inside.

Monika gestures the first Yuri clone to come over to her. Reluctantly, the clone walks over to her with a grumpy expression on her face. 

"Go to sleep. Now."

"Why? You're not the boss of me." Surprisingly, the Yuri clone doesn't even apologize for saying this.

"Do it or else--" Monika brandishes one of the real Yuri's ornate knives that she stole a few months back.

"Where did you get that from?" The real Yuri speaks up.

"I know where you get your knives."

"You sure, Monika? Quit lying to me."

"What if I told you that you wouldn't be able to cut yourself anymore if I wasn't lying to you?"

"Damn it, Monika. You win." 

"Now, as I said, Yuri clone #1, go to sleep, or else." Monika once again waves the elaborate knife; this time no one made a peep. The silence was so eerie that hearing a pin drop would sound like a megaphone blaring. The clone falls asleep, and Monika is typing on her laptop once again. 

-Inside the clone's dream (Note: the dream is in the clone's POV)-

I stand alone in a small, cramped room. The air was warm and muggy. A few minutes later, I start sweating. Suddenly, a putrid smell enters the room without warning. I start panicking like crazy for some reason.  _Jeez, it's just a smell. Deal with it_ _,_ I tell myself. But it doesn't work. At that moment, I realize I had claustrophobia. My panic intensifies by a thousand times. I feel as if someone had poisoned my food and the effects were just starting. I'm dizzy and nauseous. But just then, the walls close in at an incredibly fast speed. After a few seconds, I somehow muster enough courage to hold back the walls from crushing me. I place each of my limbs on a wall and push as hard as I possibly could. The walls went back a few inches, but then I felt something poke me. I release all of my limbs and take a look at each one. Blood trickled down everywhere. Suddenly, more knives start protruding through the walls. They're pointed right toward me. I try to hold them back, but after seeing a whole lot more blood seep down my arms and legs, I stop. I still try to hold it back with the rest of my body, but all I saw now was knife ends, my own flesh dismembered, and enough blood to fill 3 milk canisters. I give up. I'm gone.

-snapback to reality-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" A bloodcurdling scream escapes the clone's mouth. The clone is sweltering at this point. She shrieks yet again and attempts to escape the room. Yet Monika firmly grips her shoulder and takes her back inside. 

"Stop messing with my dreams, you bastard!" The clone yells this in fury.

"I still have a dad, you know?"

"You suck dick for a living. You don't know the first thing about respect."

"Well, try coming up with better insults, you idiot. Preferably ones without too much cringey curses in them." With that being said, Monika takes the knife and stabs her in the back and doesn't let go until the body is lifeless, pale, and had a painful expression on the face.

'1 down, 2 to go." Evil laughter follows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to write, considering I was far too tired. It's probably not my best, but I tried.


	6. Entranced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff has happened, and I had to go deal with it. I'm so sorry.

The second clone obediently steps up to Monika. 

“What can I do for you, ma’am?” She asks.

“Sit right here in front of me. I’ll tell you what to do next.” As she says this, Monika types quickly on her laptop. 

The clone does as told. An awkward silence follows, and stays in the room for a few minutes or so. Monika then breaks the silence. 

“Here’s what I need you to do,” Monika says calmly. She conjures an amber pendant from within her pocket. The pendant was a glowing yellow-orange color, and had beams of orange light dancing within the jewel.

“Here, stare into the pendant,” Monika continues. “Don’t you dare look away from this, or unspeakable things will happen to you.” The clone does as told.

“Whatever I say, you will always obey, no matter what. You are my slave from now until the day you die, and even when you enter Heaven or Hell, you are going to be my slave, unless we enter different realms. But still, you will be my slave. Got it?” Monika menacingly speaks.

“G-G-Got it.” A terrified twinkle in the clone’s eyes appear.

“Oh, one more thing. Your trigger word is ‘protagonist’. Whenever you hear that word, you will find anything weapon-worthy and kill yourself with it.”

“I understand.” The clone is absolutely terrified as to what could happen now. 

Monika turns to face the real Yuri. “Go undress her, my slave. Completely.”

The clone enters yet another trance. This time, an evil gleam finds the doorway to her eyes. She struts toward Yuri like a supermodel. 

“Get up,” she says. Yuri, terrified, does as told. The clone reaches for Yuri’s blazer, lifting it off her shoulders and sending it to the ground. Excruciatingly, she unzips Yuri’s skirt, letting it fall like snow on a cold day. Quickly, Yuri pulls down her shirt to cover up her panties. But it’s too late, as she sees her tie slip away. And just then, her shirt is gone. Left in her underwear, Yuri clings on to hope like a newborn baby to its mother.

While the clone is in the middle of undoing Yuri’s bra, the door opens. 

“What in the actual fucking world is happening here?” someone asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and update daily from now on, but I have a vacation in a couple of weeks; I'll let you know when it happens.


	7. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im warning you, you might not like this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter update today.

“Hehehe—nothing, really.” Monika says, desperately trying to save the situation.

“Then explain why I see 4 Yuris; one is dead, one is under a trance, one half naked and terrified, and one extremely bored. What were you doing, Monika?! Well?”

“None of your business, Natsuki, goddammit.”

"It is my business if someone’s getting tortured by you. Where'd you get the clone machine anyway?”

“If you must know, I coded it. Using this laptop.” Monika holds up the laptop.

“What the—you are so sadistic, Monika.”

“Thank you, Natsuki.”

“That wasn't even a compliment, first of all. Second, what the actual fuck were you doing with the real Yuri who’s apparently half naked and the 3 Yuri clones that you're using as slaves, I guess. Third, what do you have against us? We didn't do anything to you.”

“You did, you just might not remember it…” Monika has a molester kind of smile on her face as she says that.

“What are you talking about?”

_ Looks like I completely erased Natsuki’s memory, _ Monika happily thinks. “Like I said, you might not remember it.”

“I don't, you're actually right for once in your life.”

“When wasn't I right?”

“Every other time than this one.”

“Go deeper, then.”

“That's what your boyfriend said last night.”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?”

Yuri decides to step in. “Huh? What are you guys talking about?”

“We’re talking about how hard you banged the MC last night.” Natsuki sarcastically says this, but Yuri takes it genuinely.

“H-h-h-how’d you know that?”

“Wait, seriously? You did that?”

“Yeah, and if you have a problem, fight me.”

“Woah, Yuri, chill. I know Monika’s still a virgin, but try not to make it so obvious.”

“Natsuki, I swear, one more and I will kill you.”

“What do you mean one more? I'm just being honest, you stupid idiot.”

“That’s it—but you got lucky. I'm killing every Yuri clone that's alive except for the real one.” With that being said, Monika grabs her laptop, types in it, and a guillotine appears.

“Protagonist,” Monika smugly says. The second clone has a suicidal reflection of herself enter her eyes, finds the guillotine, and chops her own head off. 

The head was about as white as paper, and the expression on it screamed “I’M TERRIFIED”, surprisingly. Blood was splattered all over the floor. Monika then grabs the last clone and sends it into the guillotine, cutting its head off. But Monika wasn't done yet. She takes the remnants of the body and slices it all up. Along with a bunch of bloodshed, pieces of organs are scattered across the clubroom floor.

“Monika, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Yuri exclaims.

“Nothing. I'm just a sadist.”

“Um, you've taken it too far.” After Yuri says that, she falls to the ground, barfing.

“Well, that’s normal. You made her sick, Monika.” Natsuki interjects this to break the silence. A gruesome smell enters the room. Suddenly, Yuri starts coughing up blood. 

“I should leave. I have better things to do than watch deaths caused by a sadistic asshole.”

Right after Natsuki exits the messy clubroom, Yuri coughs up a pale chunk of… flesh. She then falls limp, color drained from her skin, and a disappointing expression on her face. 

“Looks like my job here is done.” As Monika says that, she sits at a desk, waiting for dawn to fall.


	8. Demise

Monika sat in the room, bored. Clearly she had nothing better to do than torture other people cruelly. She went through the entire school day, doing nothing but stare at the gruesome remains of Yuri and her clones. All while having the most creepy, molester-like smile on her face. Eventually, the final bell rang, and the hallways swarmed with people. Natsuki, Sayori, and the MC enter the room, but no Yuri.

“Where’s Yuri?” Sayori asks, just before seeing the gruesome remains. “W-w-what IS that?!” she exclaims. 

“Well, it's just the leftover mess from when Yuri and I were, uh, eating a bunch of food. She ate so much that she threw up all over the floor, and yeah…”

“Explain the body parts, then, Molester Monika.” Natsuki sharply injects her words into the conversation; she said that while dissing Monika’s molester-like smile.

“Uh, that’s just doll body parts. Yeah, me and Yuri tore up a bunch of dolls.”

“Then why are they so… lifelike? Why is one of them half naked? Explain the guillotine.”

“Um… I have to go take a piss.” Monika sprints out the door. Natsuki follows, despite Sayori’s warnings. 

“I knew it, you were lying about something, Monika, you evil little bastard.” Natsuki holds a firm grasp on Monika's shoulder. Monika tries to free herself, but Natsuki protrudes her nails into Monika's shoulders.

“Go explain yourself to Sayori and MC. Or I will take everything you love and put it in the dump.”

“Alright.” Natsuki grabs ahold of Monika's wrist, leading her to the clubroom. “I believe you had something to say, Monika.” Natsuki maintains a firm grip on Monika's wrist in an effort to keep her from escaping.

“Yeah, I do. It's that… you guys are all suckers and deserve to die!” Monika instantly makes a dash for the door, but Natsuki’s grip quickly tightens up and clings to her wrist.

“Not so fast, Monika. I believe you have something to say.” Natsuki holds an intimidating gaze toward Monika’s green eyes. 

“Alright, okay, goddammit.” Monika looks toward the door and seems to be trying to make an escape yet again.

“So basically, you know how I made Yuri stay back after yesterday’s meeting, right?”

“Yeah, Monika,” Sayori enters the conversation.

“Yeah, so, uh, I—have to go to the bathroom.” Monika makes a dash for the door once again. This time, both Sayori and Natsuki hold her back from escaping.

“Something's fishy, considering how many times you've tried to leave. You better fess up.” Sayori’s voice starts to gain a more skeptical tone.

“Alright, fine. Guess it'll also explain my molester smile. So basically, as you guys left, I… had a chat with Yuri. The real one. And—”

“Wait, what do you mean the real one?”

“I was getting to that part, Sayori. As I was saying, I took my laptop and basically coded the machine you see over there.” Monika points to the iron instrument. “And then, I basically forced Yuri to hand me 3 strands, and you can guess the rest, now bye, motherfuckers!” Monika makes it to the door and leaves instantly. Natsuki, of course, follows suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might do a double update today.


	9. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update, might make it triple.

“I told you what I’d do if you made an escape. And you did.”

“Yeah, because Sayori and MC don't need to know what the fuck I did.”

“Maybe they do…” With that being said, Natsuki leaves and heads out the building. Monika goes back into the room, gesturing Sayori and MC out.  

The next day at the club meeting, everything goes alright, surprisingly. Natsuki was as skeptical as ever, and Sayori and MC act normal. Monika lets everyone out before her, but Natsuki refuses to leave.

“I know something's up and you probably have some super-complex plan devised in your head right now. Give it up. Right now.”

“How'd you know?”

“Don't try and play dumb with me. You're making it so obvious.”

“Whatever. You and me, first day of June, after school.”

“You're trying to fight me? Hahaha, you're just weak and trying to act tough. No, I won't fight you because I'll beat your ass anyway.”

“I could beat you any day of the week, 24/7/365.”

“Prove it, then. I didn't come for a fight, but I will fight till the end if you want me to.” Natsuki’s bright pink eyes had a certain fire of determination within them. Monika’s eyes had a sharp vengeance embedded in them.

“Alright, then. I'll see you at the end of this year.”

“Haha—yes, you will. Really though, I have better things to than fight some loser.” Natsuki leaves.

Monika follows Natsuki out the door, then goes a completely different route than when she actually goes to her own home.  _ I was right; this is where she lives, _ she thinks to herself.

“Sayori?” Monika calls out.

“Huh, what?” Sayori turns around to see a Monika facing her, finally without that creepy smile of hers.

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“The truth—you wanna know why Yuri wasn't here the past couple of days?”

“Yeah,”

“So when I held her back, I took 3 strands of her hair, took my laptop, made a cloning machine, and… made 3 Yuri clones. And you wanna know what I did with them? Tortured them. I implanted a dream for one, brainwashed another, and killed the last with a guillotine. You must be wondering what happened to the real Yuri. The brainwashed Yuri undressed her, and seeing the gruesome remains of my sadistic nature, she barfed. And I rigged her to cough out blood and her organs, causing her death.”

“What the—Monika! You need a mental rehab.”

“Yeah, I do, like you do.”

“W-w-what?”

“Yeah, remember? You're a depressed idiot. An airhead. I saw the noose in your room.”

“Huh? I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Look, nobody can save you from taking your own life. Just see. You’re never gonna be forgiven.”

“A-alright, I’ll be going, then.”

“See you sometime. Probably not tomorrow.” The smile creeps up onto Monika’s lips once again. She leaves and heads back home.

Thoughts slide into Sayori’s DMs (also known as her mind).  _ Monika’s absolutely right. I am worthless. I don't deserve life. _ Sayori heads to her house, ready to finish a task.


	10. Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update, but no quadruple.

Sayori enters her room. She needed to do 2 things: tell all her actual friends that were left that she was leaving, and to wave goodbye.

She grabs her phone, pulls up MC’s contact, and texts him:  _ MC, you've always been there for me. You're such a great friend and always will be. I just… don't deserve it. I really don't. If you see this, it’s the last time you’ll ever be in touch with me in this world. Goodbye, and I'll see you in the afterlife. _

She sends Natsuki the following:  _ Natsuki, thank you for being such a great friend. You know when to be assertive and when to be supportive. I just don't deserve that luxury. If you see this, it’ll be the last time I'll be in touch with you in this world. Goodbye. _

Last but not least, she sends Monika the following:  _ You’ve done it. You made me do it. By the time you read this, I’ll be gone. Fuck you. I hope your boyfriend breaks up with you and everyone realizes what a piece of shit you really are. See you in hell, not that I'll be there. _

Sayori grabs a rope, ties a noose, and ties it to a fan. Holding onto the loop, she uses the other hand  to turn on the fan, quickly inserting her head into the noose. She didn't die instantly, but she left the world slowly and painfully. 

 

-next day-

 

Only Monika, Natsuki, and the MC show up to the room.

“What's with all the people disappearing all of a sudden, Monika?” MC asks.

“I don't know, honestly.”

Natsuki is literally holding back from taking Monika's throat and choking it right in front of MC.

“Lies, Monika, all lies. I've been tired of all your bullshit since I saw you torturing Yuri and her clones. I’ve seen you caused Sayori to kill herself. Look at what she sent me. I'm tired of it, and you need to go—“ A gunshot follows. “Nosy bitch,” Monika exclaims, putting down her gun.

“Okay, what was the beef between you two?”

“Nothing much…”

“Judging by the way Natsuki reacted, it must've been pretty big.”

“I guess she overreacted… I dunno, to be honest.”

“Are you hiding something from me?!”

“No, of course not.”

“Seems like you are, but I'll let it slide for now.”

“I'll tell you what the beef was tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday.”

“Yeah, maybe I can go to your house.”

“Sure, lemme give you the address.” MC hands over his address.

“Sounds good,” And then both of them leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was so short, I did this in a hurry.


	11. Web

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too short.

On Saturday morning, Monika arrives to MC’s house, bright and early. It was the crack of dawn, and she’d basically been camping at MC’s door for about an hour or so. At around 10 am or so, MC finally opens the door, to find a Monika sitting by the door, with that creepy and stalker-like smile. It was as if she was possessed or something.

“M-Monika! What are you doing sitting by my door?”

“Nothing much, really.”

“Sureeeee. Explain your creepy smile, then.”

“Okay, fine. It’s the beef between me and Natsuki, who is no more, thankfully. All ‘cause of me. Basically, I was being a sadist and torturing Yuri and her clones that I made. Natsuki caught me, and she was PISSED. Then, just a couple days ago, I forced Sayori to go kill herself. And when Natsuki was about to expose me in the clubroom yesterday, I shot her down. For my own safety. You're not next, though. Wanna know why? Because I love you. I love you to death. Literally.” Maniacal laughter from Monika follows.

“Okay… Monika, you're insane. I can clearly tell you have some form of schizophrenia or something. You need 2 things: a doctor and some help.”

“I already got checked by a doctor, and they said I needed a mental asylum. But I escaped from it. Because I need to let my emotions flow.”

“Seriously, Monika. You need help. Everything you did… it's not gonna help ease the pain. It just adds on. You think I’m taking Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri’s deaths easily? It's only because I’m practically a master at keeping myself composed. I have no more words. Oh by the way, I hate you.”

“Guess it’s time for me to take your life.” Monika's eyes have a psychotic gleam to them. She takes a meat tenderizer out of her pocket. MC turns around just at that moment, and Monika grabs his shoulder and stabs the meat tenderizer through his body. After a few shots, MC’s blood shoots out like broken spaghetti. 

“Monika, quit. Get some help.”

“Never.” Monika grabs a cleaver and throws a couple more stabs. MC falls, an expression of terror plastered on his face. But Monika wasn’t done yet. She took a sharp knife, turned the body around, and carved “MONIKA WAS HERE. :)” on it. With a smug expression on her face, she leaves the body on the doorstep and leaves.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it short on purpose.

Everyone was gone at this point. Monika still had that smile. She had something else in mind, though. 

Monika had retrieved the remains of Yuri and her clones, and had broken into Sayori's house to get her body. Natsuki's fragments had also been taken from the school. Last but not least, she just took MC’s body. She piles up the remains on the road and sets them ablaze. 

After returning home, she takes her laptop and deletes the game file. But she forgets 1 crucial step.


End file.
